leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Doran's Blade
* is gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Howling Abyss counterpart is . Strategy * Stacking is a viable tactic for champions who need survivability and lifesteal without going into or lines. Trivia * Dominion counterpart was . Lore They say Effrem E. Doran was born with a hammer in his hands and a forge in his heart. Every object he touched, he found ways to improve, and he knew that he was destined to be a brilliant artificer. At the age of 15, he was invited to the League with an offer to assume the role of Master Artificer, a dream come true and an unprecedented honor for one so young. However, fate had other plans. En route, his carriage broke an axle. When he leaned down to inspect it, he was kicked in the head by his donkey, a stern blow. He stumbled back onto the wagon, but when he arrived at the Institute of War he was a different boy. The kick had rendered his mind soft, but it hadn’t robbed him of his passion. He still wanted nothing other than to craft, but where once he may have created singular masterpieces, he now crafted…somewhat simpler items, and many of them. He is a kind, goofy, good-hearted soul, and he takes pride in the work he does. His items are daily selected by champions on the Fields of Justice, and he has a permanent home at the Institute of War. , , , and 's are some of the more famous crafts. Patch history from . * Attack damage increased to 8 from 7. * Health increased to 80 from 70. ;V4.10 * Health reduced to 70 from 80. * Attack damagereduced to 7 from 8. * Basic attacks restore 3 health for ranged champions and 5 health for melee champions. * Grants +3% life steal. ;V3.14 * Cost reduced to from . * Basic attacks heal for ranged champions reduced to 3 health from 5. * Attack damage reduced to 8 from 10. ;V1.0.0.152 * +3% life steal. * Basic attacks restore 5 health each time they hit an enemy. ;V1.0.0.138 * Health reduced to 80 from 100. ;V1.0.0.113 * Attack damage increased to 10 from 9. * Fixed a bug where it was granting an unintended per 10 seconds. ;V1.0.0.110 * Cost increased to gold from . * Attack damage increased to 9 from 8. ;V1.0.0.106 * Attack damage increased to 8 from 6. * Health reduced to 100 from 120. * Life steal reduced to 3% from 4%. ;V1.0.0.70 * Health reduced to 120 from 130. * Grants 4% lifesteal. * + per 10 sec. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sells back for 50% gold from 70%. ;V0.8.22.115 * Updated tooltip. ;V0.8.21.110 * Gold per 10 sec reduced to from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * +6 attack speed. * Grants per 10 sec. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Health reduced to 130 from 150. * Cost reduced to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch Added * Basic item. * . * +150 health, +6 attack damage, +6 attack speed. }} References cs:Doran's Blade de:Dorans Klinge es:Espada de Doran fr:Lame de Doran pl:Ostrze Dorana pt-br:Lâmina de Doran ru:Клинок Дорана zh:多蘭之劍 Category:Attack damage items Category:Health items Category:Life steal items